The invention is broadly concerned with promotional materials, prizes, and the like associated with food containers, and more particularly folded paperboard cartons of the type commonly used in fast food establishments for containing a variety of foods including french fried potatoes, hamburgers, chicken nuggets and hash brown potatoes.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,549, issued Dec. 16, 1997, and commonly assigned with the present application, is an example of the current state of the art. Basically, the Yocum patent discloses the concept of an integrally formed tab which folds over an adjacent selectively removable portion of the carton wall for a concealing of the reward therebetween.